I'm sorry
by HeroLover321
Summary: Nox decides to use his last moments of life to rethink what he did... And also say sorry for what he did... ([Has spoilers from the end of the first season!])


**Disclaimer: 'Wakfu' doesn't belongs to me. But yes to it's rightful owners.**

**Okay, a little bit of this is 'Alternative Universe'. Since i don't know what happened to Nox after the end of season one.**

* * *

After Yugo had defended him, Nox said goodbye and teleported himself far away. Starting to rethink about what he have done during these 200 years to see his family again. About the cruel things he did, these horrible things. Nearly have destroyed the tree of life of the Sadidas.

_Why did i did this?_ He thought. _That freaking cube... He told me he would help me to see my family again. In the end it was all in vain. I only got back mere 20 minutes! _"How will be screaming in my thoughts like this will help? It's over... I only wanted to see my family again. I passed 200 years collecting wakfu for that freaking cube just to go back mere 20 minutes!" Nox didn't supported it anymore. His memories from a couple minutes ago started to come back. Making more and more tears slide trough his face.

_"Don't you see what have you done!? The lifes you destroyed!? The tree of life of the Sadida! And Tristepan!"_

Nox remenbered very well the tears in Yugo's face when he mentioned his friends Iop. His machine had killed him. What only made Yugo hate him even more.

_"Are you crazy!? Did you really thought this item was alive!?"_

_"The cube... The cube talked to me! I swear!"_

_Freaking cube..._ Nox thought once again. Now his hatred for the Eliacube was bigger than anything. He felt a sudden desire of going back there and destroying it. But he knew that this would only give Yugo and the others even more reasons to kill him. "Why did he protected me?" Thought Nox remenbering Yugo.

_The Sadidas where getting close to Nox to kill him._

_"Stop!" Screamed Yugo protecting Nox. "It's over..."_

_He probably saw me crying..._ Thought Nox. "I'm sorry Yugo..." Nox placed his hands in his face, with his tears weating them.

Some time passed, Nox stopped crying and decided. He would say sorry to Yugo properly.

* * *

In that night, Nox had telported himself to Yugo's room. He didn't wanted to wake him up, so he got paper and ink and wrote a note. He left it beside Yugo's bed. Nox looked to the night sky trough the window. Az woke up and saw him. He looked angry at him and started to chirp at him.

"Shh. I don't want to make anything bad. I just came here to say sorry."

Az chirped confused.

"I don't want to wake up Yugo, so i left a note to him."

Az looked to the little table beside Yugo's bed. There, Nox's note could be found.

"I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye." Nox teleported himself and got away. Already knowing that his life wouldn't last too much anymore.

* * *

In the next day, Yugo woke up and Az got to him chirping.

"Good morning Az. Why are you so agitated?"

Az nudged Nox's note with his bick showing it to Yugo.

"A note?" Yugo got the note and started to read it.

_Dear Yugo,_

_I'm writing you this, since i don't want to wake you up. Anyway, i just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry. You don't need to forgive me nor tell this to your friends if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that i regret what i did, and that i have good reasons to have done all of this. I just wanted to see my family again. I swear that the cube talked to me. He told me that he would help me. But it was all in vain and i could only go back 20 minutes. I will understand if you don't believe in me. I just wanted you to forgive me. Look out for me after reading this note is going to be useless. I don't have those creatures to colect wakfu for me anymore. So i guess that is a true goodbye, Yugo the Eliatrope._

_From the Xelor, Nox._

"Nox..." Said Yugo nearly crying. "I forgive you. But even like this... I'm sad because of the fact that you must be... By now, you must be..." Yugo started crying. _He must be dead by now..._

Az got close to Yugo worried. Yugo looked at him and hugged him.

"Nox... You used your last life moments to excuse yourself with me... Thank you... I will never forget you..."


End file.
